Love Is The New Hate
by DestielLove1
Summary: ONE. SHOT- Caroline is devastated after Stefan rejects her she goes to the mystic grill for a drink. Enzo finds her sulking over Stefan and is determined to cheer her up...They laugh,Talk,Drink and maybe some more...Is the attraction to Enzo too much for Caroline to handle? Enzo/Caroline EDITED 3-17-16


**Edited 3-17-16**

Caroline was sitting at the Mystic Grill on a Friday night alone, She was feeling very upset. Stefan rejected her after she admitted her feelings for him.

She was never good enough for anyone, she was always second choice or no ones choice at all.

Caroline sipped on her drink when someone sat next to her.

"Hello gorgeous" He said, Caroline looked to the side to see Enzo sitting beside her smirking.

"Ugh leave me alone" Caroline said, Dropping her head on the counter. She waited a few seconds then looked up. He was still sitting there staring at her with confused expression.

"And here i thought we where becoming friends?" He said the smirk returning to his face.

"Yeah, That was before you killed Sarah Salvatore," Caroline said, anger going through her voice.

"Ok for starters she wasn't the real Sarah Salvatore so it doesn't really count." Enzo tried to reason with the blonde.

"She was still an innocent human being Enzo! And you killed her for no reason!" Caroline yelled.

Wyhy couldn't Enzo just understand that he cant just go around killing people for no reason she really didn't understand him. And the sad part was he really was becoming a friend to her.

"And another thing she wasn't really innocent she was a con-artist who was trying to trick your BFF Stefan." Enzo spat.

Caroline visibly flinched at the mention of Stefan,

"Or maybe he isn't your bff anymore? Enzo asked a smirk coming to his face as curiousity rushed over the vampire.

"Leave it alone Enzo." Caroline growled.

"Oh so i touched a nerve then ok i get it i'll leave it alone but for the record Stefan was crazy to pass up the opportunity to be with you. Your smart your funny your hot y-your perfect" Enzo said Caroline blushed as he started to get up.

"Wait!" Caroline yelled, suprising herself.

Enzo stopped in his tracks.

"You can join me for a drink if you want" Caroline sighed.

Enzo smirked and sat back down "Well how can i say no to that gorgeous."

Caroline rolled her eyes as he sat back down.

* * *

20 minutes later Caroline and enzo where still drinking and talking.

So what was it like being in captivity for 50 years? Caroline asked.

"As well as can be expected is was painful, boring...lonly it only got better when Damon got there and you know the rest of that story." Enzo said well taking a sip of his drink.

"How did you ever forgive Damon for leaving you there?" Caroline asked feeling a light buzz come from her from the drinks she had had.

"He's the closest thing to family i have if i hate him...who do i have left?" Enzo said

Caroline gave a small smile.

"But enough about me what about you Caroline Forbes...what was the worst experience of your life." Enzo asked.

Caroline thought about it for a couple moments she definitely had experienced with being tortured.

"Probably when my dad kidnapped and tortured me" Caroline said with no emotion in her voice, not anger or sadness.

Enzo gave her a questioning look.

"He hated that i became a vampire so he tortured me to make me less of a vampire or something like that." She shurgged.

She looked up and met Enzo's eyes what she saw surprised her... pity, sadness, understanding.

"I'm sorry." Enzo said seriously.

"Yeah well it was a long time ago, im over it. Caroline lied.

"I don't know if you can ever get over something like that sweetheart..." There was a beat of slience. "What happened to your dad?"

Caroline thought back to what happened and felt like crying.

"The short version is Alaric killed him he had vampire blood in his system he was in transtion he refused to turn and he died." Caroline said her eyes watering up.

For once in his life Enzo was completely wordless, as he took in just exacally the blonde had been through in her short life.

"What your not going to say how i should be upset that the person who tortured me is dead?" Caroline asked.

"He was your dad no matter what he did he will always be your dad" Enzo said.

Caroline smiled at Enzo he smiled back they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Okay I've had to much to drink. Caroline said. I'm going to get Going" Caroline said.

"Let me drive you home sweetheart." Enzo said.

"You've had just the same amount of liquor i had." Caroline said

"I'm older i have more of a tolerance." Enzo said with a smirk he reached out his hand to Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. They walked to Enzo's Car. The drive home was silent. Caroline remembered that her mom wasn't going to be home tonight and sighed. she looked over to Enzo she had to admit he was very attractive she couldn't help but stare at his lips for a few seconds she wished she could kiss his lip- then snapped herself out of her thoughts what was she thinking he killed Sarah- Or whatever her name is and ivy and tons of other people. She sighed and looked out her window.

* * *

when they arrived at Caroline's house Enzo he parked the Car in her Driveway and got out of the Car to walk Caroline to the door.

"You know you don't have to walk me to my door right." Caroline said

"But what kind of man would i be if i didn't walk the lady to the door." Enzo said sarcastically.

Caroline laughed and shook her head.

When they got to the door Caroline looked at Enzo.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Enzo said.

"I guess so" Caroline sighed.

She stared at him for a few seconds just when she as about to open the door Enzo crashed his lips to hers she instantly kissed back. The kiss grew more and more intense. Caroline moaned into the kiss. Enzo smirked.

"Wait-" Caroline said out of breath. She quickly opened the door and pulled him inside with her.

she wrapped her legs around his waist well still kissing him Enzo used his vampire speed to go up to her room. When in her room Enzo slammed her into a near by wall. She moaned as he kissed down her neck he grabbed her dress lifting it over her head well still kissing her she could feel his rock hard erection pressing up against her stomach. Caroline ripped his shirt open. she vamped the over to her bed so she was on top. Enzo un-clipped her bra and kissed down her neck Enzo latched his mouth onto her pebble hard nipple.

she moaned loudly. Caroline unzipped his pants he was just in his boxers. Enzo kissed down her stomach until he reached her underwear. He pulled down her underwear staring at her dripping wet pussy. He licked from her opening to her clit Caroline moaned loudly. Enzo was smirking well his head was lapping at her pussy. Caroline was moaning uncontrollably she could feel her orgasm building up. He took her clit into his mouth and she came fast and hard. Caroline thrashed back and forth Enzo licked up all of her juices then moved his way up her body Caroline removed his boxers and took his rock hard member into her hand he went back to kissing her roughly. Then he thrust his member intoo her already wet pussy. Caroline moaned loudly. As she met his thrust. he kept thrusting into her fast and hard. Enzo was moaning and grunting just as Caroline was. Caroline's 2nd orgasm came. A few thrust's ladder Enzo came with her.

Theyy layed there breathing hard in silence.

Caroline rested her head on Enzo's bare chest and couldn't help but give a small smile as she drifted to sleep along with Enzo.

* * *

**Thanks** **for reading!**  
**-Amber :)**


End file.
